A vehicle may be equipped with one or more sensors to acquire position data associated with stationary or moving obstacles. However, the acquired position data does not provide a convenient or reliable procedure for determining quantitative safeguarding requirements or other defined safeguarding requirements applicable to navigation control of the vehicle. Thus, there is a need for a method and a system to facilitate determining and providing a safety zone (e.g., a dynamic safety zone) associated with vehicle.